Una vez más
by tulique
Summary: Kasamatsu no conseguía acostumbrarse a la vida universitaria, por mucho que lo intentase. Menos mal que Kise vino a incordiarlo un rato. Kikasa.


_¡Feliz día Kikasa! _

_(Esta historia, en realidad, la escribí hace un par de semanas)_

* * *

Adaptarse a un nuevo equipo era más complicado de lo que había pensado. Kasamatsu se sentía perdido en el gimnasio de la universidad, siempre repleto de gente y con pocas caras familiares con las que charlar.

Lejos quedaba ya la familiaridad de Kaijou, con sus colas interminables en la cafetería, sus balones siempre bien hinchados y el club de música ensordándolos a todos a las cinco en punto de la tarde. Todavía recordaba con cariño, por muy mal que lo hubiese pasado por aquel entonces, el día en que llegó a Kaijou. Kasamatsu era un manojo de nervios oculto tras una máscara de hierro lleno de agujeros. Si no fuese por Moriyama, otro novato con un poco más de labia, que se le acercó con una sonrisa y palabras alentadoras, Kasamatsu se habría ahogado en su propio sudor. A partir de eso llegó una sucesión de prácticas, amistades, victorias, decepciones, _responsabilidades_ que lo hicieron crecer como jugador y como persona.

Esos tres años pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos casi frenético. Kaijou le había dado tanto, _tantísimo_, que Kasamatsu no podría estar más agradecido. ¿Pero qué le había dado él a Kaijou?

Botó el balón en aquel gimnasio en el que no se oían las palabras grandilocuentes de Moriyama, la sabiduría discreta de Kobori, los gritos ensordecedores de Hayakawa ni la risa de Kise. Los echaba de menos. A todos y a cada uno de ellos.

Miró de soslayo el reloj que coronaba la pared, un poco impaciente de más. Kise le había prometido que lo visitaría —no por nada lo había bombardeado con mensajes llenos de emoticonos y sinsentidos— y, ¿para qué mentir?, Kasamatsu lo estaba esperando deseoso. Tenía ganas de ver cómo se fundían el pasado y el presente, aunque solo fuese por un instante.

Quería ver a Kise.

—¿A qué viene esa sonrisa, novato? Si tienes tiempo para andar por las nubes, lo tienes también para practicar esos layups, que falta te hace —le regañó un estudiante de tercero, que tenía todas las papeletas para convertirse en el futuro capitán.

Kasamatsu _no _estaba vagueando y aunque sus tiros no eran tan infalibles como los de Midorima o Hyuuga, llegaba al nivel de hacer un _layup_,_ gracias_. Claro que no le podía hablar de esa manera a su senpai, así que tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y agachar la cabeza, con el recuerdo de sus días como capitán de Kaijou danzando en la mente.

Como una amenaza inminente, se escucharon unos murmullos —por llamar de alguna forma a las risitas escandalosas que se estaban acumulando en torno a la puerta del gimnasio— y Kasamatsu supo con toda certeza que, por fin, Kise había llegado.

Y como no podía ser de otra manera, atrayendo la atención hacia sí, como el buen imán de miradas que era él.

Kasamatsu ya ni se pudo enfadar.

—¡Oh, senpai! —exclamó Kise nada más verlo con una sonrisa tan resplandeciente como él— ¡Kasamatsu-senpai, aquí, aquí!

—¡No estoy ciego, idiota!

—¿A qué viene tanto alboroto? —preguntó Yoshikawa, el capitán, colocándole una mano en el hombro a Kasamatsu— Espera, ¿este es "el visitante" del que nos habías hablado tanto, Kasamatsu?

No sabía si era peor el rubor tan ardiente —y penoso, sobre todo penoso— que se le acumulaba por detrás de las orejas o la sonrisilla confiada de Kise.

—¡Ahí va, pero si ese es de la Generación de los Milagros! —espetó un senpai de segundo, un tal Hoshino, que fue corriendo a darle la mano a Kise— Hace ya varios años, estarías tú en secundaria, fui a ver un partido tuyo. ¿Contra Meiko, creo? ¡Una pasada, tío, una pasada!

—No fue para tanto —reconoció Kise con una modestia que solo salía a la luz cuando lo alababan por su baloncesto, no por su físico—. Pero muchas gracias, en serio.

Kise podría parecer relajado ante los ojos de un inexperto, pero Kasamatsu, que lo conocía _demasiado bien_, sabía que estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Se alegró un poco al ver que su excompañero —esa palabra aún escocía en su lengua— estaba tan impaciente como él por verse de nuevo.

Tras una ronda de preguntas dignas de los paparazzi más insistentes, Kise aceptó la súplica colectiva de deslumbrarlos con sus técnicas. Kasamatsu se cruzó de brazos, mitad nostálgico y orgulloso, mitad _dejadme al menos hablar un rato con él_.

Por cosas así Kasamatsu le había pedido que no, que por favor _no_ viniese durante el entrenamiento. Sabía que nadie lo iba a regañar por traer a Kise Ryouta que, además de ser conocido por todos los jóvenes de Japón con un mínimo de interés por el baloncesto, era un candidato perfecto para incorporarse al equipo en un par de años.

La mera idea de Kise y él de nuevo con el mismo uniforme le causó una sensación muy extraña, pero no desagradable, en el estómago.

—¡Es impresionante! —gritaron unos al ver cómo Kise imitaba el Meteor Jam de Kagami.

Luego, unos de segundo y de tercero intentaron detenerlo, pero Kise, a una velocidad increíble, los destelló con un dribleo _calcado_ al de Hayama de Rakuzan.

Por un instante apenas perceptible, las miradas de Kise y Kasamatsu se cruzaron. Uno concentrado, otro fascinado.

Kise le guiñó un ojo justo antes de dejarlo boquiabierto con un movimiento que no había visto en su vida. ¿De dónde lo había sacado? Dejó a los otros jugadores casi sin respiración, contemplando, sin apenas creérselo, como un niñato de instituto los acababa de dejar humillados en el suelo.

El gimnasio se deshizo en elogios a Kise. Cómo para no. Fue por fin, después de innumerables minutos de tortura psicológica, cuando Kasamatsu pudo acercarse a Kise y darle una palmadita en la espalda.

—No has estado nada mal —Kasamatsu le mostró una sonrisa firme, libre de las inseguridades de hacía apenas una hora.

—¡Muchas gracias, senpai! —la de Kise era más evidente en su mirada que en la curvatura casi imposible de sus labios.

Cómo echaba de menos esa sonrisa.

Extrañaba poder contemplar a alguien con orgullo.

El capitán le permitió a Kasamatsu quince minutos de descanso para charlar con Kise. Los dos salieron al jardín del campus, mucho menos cuidado de lo que cabría esperar, y se sentaron en las escaleras más cercanas. Tenían tantas cosas de las que hablar _y tan poco tiempo_.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal la vida de universitario? ¿Ya te nos has desmadrado? —preguntó Kise entre risas un poco cargantes de más.

—¿Eso es lo primero que me preguntas después de todo este tiempo? —Kasamatsu le dio una colleja que no hizo más que aumentar el volumen de las carcajadas.

—¡Cómo te pasas, senpai! ¡Que solo era una broma! —Kise se secó unas lagrimillas falsas. Kasamatsu puso una mueca. Desde luego, Kise no había cambiado _nada_— Aunque, ¿qué quieres que te diga?, ya echaba un poco de menos tus golpes.

Kasamatsu no supo cómo reaccionar. Quería darle otro golpe y reír con él, pero se contuvo.

—Va, háblame de tu equipo. Parecen fuertes.

No había mucho que contar. La mayoría eran jugadores con experiencia, más hábiles de lo normal, pero ninguno de ellos era tan sobresaliente como Kise.

Claro que eso último se lo ahorró. No quería que al rubiales se le subiesen aún más los humos a la cabeza.

—¿Y qué tal por Kaijou? Más te vale no estarle dando la tabarra a Nakamura.

Kise le comentó que Nakamura era un capitán apto y estricto en _su justa medida_ ("No es que te esté llamando tirano, ni mucho men… ¡Ay! ¡¿Pero por qué me pegas?!"), cómo Takeuchi se había puesto entre ceja y ceja el seguir una dieta para adelgazar y, lo mejor, el día en que Hayakawa se quedó afónico. A Kasamatsu se le escapó una risa divertida con esa anécdota. Lo habría dado todo por estar ahí, aunque fuese unos minutos, y verlo con sus propios ojos.

—Oye, Kise, llevo un rato dándole vueltas… —Kasamatsu se aclaró la garganta, en busca de las palabras adecuadas. Kise, con una curiosidad alarmante, lo miraba fijamente— ¿De dónde has sacado ese movimiento de antes?

En vez de una respuesta normal y contundente, Kise se hizo de rogar, con una sonrisa sugerente y enarcando las cejas.

—¿Tú qué crees?

—Ni idea —Kasamatsu se cruzó de brazos—. Si lo supiera, no te lo preguntaría.

—¡Venga, senpai, no me seas aburrido! Mira, te voy a dar una pista.

Se señaló a sí mismo.

Kasamatsu barajó varias posibilidades, y no tenía del todo claro cuál era la más sorprendente de todas.

—¿Es… un movimiento propio?

Confirmó las sospechas de Kasamatsu con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, de esas que esbozaba cuando no cabía en sí de júbilo y remarcaba los hoyuelos de sus mejillas. Casi ensordó a Kasamatsu a chillidos de cómo lo había logrado, de lo difícil que había sido y de lo mudo que se había quedado el entrenador Takeuchi.

A Kasamatsu se le escaparon cinco palabras de la boca, esas que se moría por volver a decir y que, tal vez, Kise también necesitaba escuchar de nuevo.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti, Kise.

Los ojos de Kise se abrieron un poco más, desplegando esas pestañas _demasiado_ largas en todo su esplendor, y con un brillo único.

—Bueno, fuiste tú el que dijo que copiar era una forma de aprender, ¿no? Pues creo que ya he aprendido lo suficiente para hacer mi propio estilo. ¡El Kise style!

—¿"El Kise style"? —Kasamatsu resopló— Ya lo acabas de arruinar. No puedes pasar un minuto sin fanfarronear, ¿no?

—¡No seas así! Si hasta tiene gancho comercial y todo.

—Es el nombre más estúpido que he escuchado en mi vida.

Kise infló las mejillas tanto como pudo, protestando por la falta de sensibilidad de Kasamatsu, que no tardó en "desinflárselas" al clavarle el dedo índice.

—Por cierto, senpai, ¿sabes lo de Moriyama-senpai? —preguntó Kise con una mirada que anticipaba una risita inminente.

Llevaba _semanas_ sin saber de Moriyama. Habían acordado quedar algún que otro fin de semana y ponerse al tanto de sus vidas, pero ambos estuvieron _tan_ ocupados con sus respectivos equipos que les resultó poco menos que imposible.

De hecho, de Kobori, que se había ido a _Sapporo_ con sus tíos, directamente no sabía nada. Esperaba que siguiese jugando al baloncesto, al menos.

(¿Ser adulto conllevaba estar siempre ocupado y olvidar las promesas de antaño?)

—Lo llamé el otro día, para ver si puedo visitarlo —explicó Kise, haciéndose de rogar. A veces llegaba a ser desesperante.

—Ve al grano.

—¿Sabes a quién tiene en su equipo? —a Kise se le escapó una risita y Kasamatsu notó que sus propios labios temblaban más de lo habitual— ¡A Imayoshi!

—¿Imayoshi? ¿El excapitán de Too? —Kasamatsu abrió los ojos de par en par, imaginándose a esos dos trabajando _en equipo_. Era…inquietante— Estás de broma, ¿no?

—¡Que no, te lo juro! —sacó el móvil del bolsillo y le enseñó una fotografía donde, efectivamente, se veía de pleno a Moriyama y, de fondo, a Imayoshi con una toalla por el cuello.

Kise se estaba tronchando de la risa y, para colmo, tenía la carcajada más desternillante que Kasamatsu había escuchado en su vida, por lo que a los dos segundos ya estaba riéndose él también como un bobo.

Hacía _siglos_ que no se reía de tal manera. Quizás la última vez fue en su graduación, cuando Hayakawa tropezó y se comió medio árbol.

—Qué raro será tener que enfrentarme contra esos dos… —dijo Kasamatsu con un toque de tristeza que Kise captó al canto.

Parecía que un día eran aliados y al siguiente, rivales. Iba ser extraño estar en la misma cancha y con camisetas distintas.

Se le formó un nudo en el estómago.

Kise le dio un toquecito en la rodilla con la suya, casi jugueteando. ¿Estaba intentando subirle el ánimo _así_? Qué infantil, qué tonto, _qué Kise_. Eso sí que era el Kise style.

—Y algún día tú y yo también nos veremos las caras —agregó Kise mirando a las nubes—. Pero, ¿sabes qué te digo, Kasamatsu-senpai? No creo que eso sea algo triste. Es más, ¡es algo bueno y todo!

—Explícate —Kasamatsu frunció el ceño.

—Ser tu rival es un honor. Uno de mayores honores que un jugador pueda tener —Kise se rascó la barbilla, con una timidez poco propia en él—. Lo único mejor que eso es ser tu compañero.

La voz de Kise sonaba tranquila y dulce, nada que ver con su típica vocecilla chirriante e histriónica.

Kise había crecido como persona, _madurado_, y Kasamatsu no pudo evitar preguntarse si él había puesto su granito de arena.

Esa imagen de un Kise inalcanzable se rompió un poco, un pelín de nada, al ver que si ahora tenía la cabeza gacha, era porque quería ocultar sus lágrimas.

—Kise…

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho, Kasamatsu-senpai —se limpió las lágrimas de cualquier manera con la manga de la chaqueta—. Me prometí que me controlaría, pero ya veo que no pude.

—No seas tonto, anda —acarició la cabecita rubia de Kise y dejó su mano posada a un lado de su cara. Sus mejillas aún estaban húmedas—. Y no, no te estoy regañando.

Fue escuchar esas palabras para que Kise, el adolescente con complejo de San Bernardo, se abalanzara sobre los brazos de Kasamatsu, tumbándolo en el suelo y _aplastándolo_.

—Kise… no puedo… respirar —Kasamatsu luchaba por hablar y por seguir con vida.

—Te echamos mucho de menos, Kasamatsu-senpai —murmuró con un hilito de voz quebrada—. _Yo_ te echo mucho de menos…

—¡¿Y te crees que yo no, imbécil?!

Mierda, se le estaban poniendo vidriosos los ojos. Y eso que en unos minutos tendría que regresar al gimnasio, aún lleno de gente casi desconocida, sin Moriyama, sin Nakamura, sin Hayakawa, sin Kobori.

_Sin Kise_.

Se quedaron abrazados un minuto, o dos, o tal vez no fueron más de diez segundos. Ya había perdido la cuenta. Se incorporaron —Kasamatsu preferiría no tener que morir en esas condiciones— y le siguió dando palmaditas en la espalda mientras Kise se tranquilizaba. De vez en cuando soltaba un hipido que le hacía verse como un niño que acababa de superar un berrinche.

—Quién diría que eres modelo…

—¡Soy muy sensible! —se defendió Kise con media sonrisa. Era mejor verlo así que llorando, eso estaba claro.

—Suénate esos mocos, anda —le pasó un pañuelo y Kise se sonó con tanta fuerza que temió que se pusiese a temblar el suelo—. Además, tampoco es el fin del mundo. Tú aún estás en Kaijou. Esté yo o no, sigue siendo un buen equipo. _El mejor equipo_. Aprovecha tu tiempo y disfrútalo.

—Eso ni lo dudes —contestó Kise sonriente.

—Y no es que te esté sugiriendo nada, pero cuando vayas a la universidad, si es que consigues aprobar los exámenes de acceso, siempre podrías, no sé, ¿venirte aquí? —le dio un codazo _amistoso_— Tú y yo contra Moriyama e Imayoshi.

—Creo que me pasaría medio partido riéndome —admitió Kise—. Pero sí, no creo que fuera mala idea venirme para aquí. Espero que cuando llegue, tú estés de capitán.

—Sí, así podré despacharme contigo a gusto.

—¡QUÉ CRUEL!

Así era Kise, melodramático como él solo podía serlo. No le extrañaría verlo un día de estos en una serie romanticona y ver su cara estampada en cromos que coleccionarían las niñas de secundaria.

El capitán salió del gimnasio, un poco agitado de más, y llamó a Kasamatsu para que volviese a los entrenamientos. Kise se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se encogió de hombros, ocultando lo desolado que estaba por tener que marcharse ya. Para ser una persona que llevaba una máscara siempre encima, Kise a veces podía llegar a ser más transparente que el agua de un manantial.

—No me pongas esa cara de abandono —Kasamatsu le obsequió con otra colleja—. Vamos a volver a vernos _y lo sabes_.

Kise, de forma un poco más comedida, abrazó a Kasamatsu como despedida, aunque el momento emotivo se vio interrumpido por los gritos continuos del capitán Yoshikawa.

—Senpai, nunca me esperé que fueras un novato tan rebelde.

—Ojo, que aún estoy a tiempo de darte una patada.

Kasamatsu aún añadiría algo más, pero no se vio capaz. No con la mirada ilusionada y cargada de esperanza de un Kise que no se hacía a la idea de marcharse. Ya quisiera Kasamatsu poder jugar un uno contra uno contra ese niñato, seguir hablando hasta quedarse sin voz ni saliva y reunir el valor para, de una vez por todas, confesarle todo lo que se le había pasado por la mente desde que lo vio por primera vez.

Bueno, aún tendría tiempo, ¿no? Por algo el nombre de Kise estaba impregnado en su pasado, en su presente y, con toda seguridad, también en su futuro.


End file.
